An Archer's Quest
by TranquilDestruction
Summary: Artemis had convinced herself that Wally was dead, and that she'd never see him again, but when Dick shows up at her door with a chance that they could bring him back, how can she say no to that? Artemis has one last chance to bring Wally back. And she WILL bring him back, or die trying. Spitfire. Takes place after season 2.
1. A Visit From a Friend

Artemis stared at the circle of people in front of her. All of their eyes were trained solely on her. They seemed to be gazing a her with eyes clouded with both question and sorrow. After about two minutes of silence, a matronly woman, named Kathryn, finally spoke up.

"Honey, it's okay."She smiled understandingly, "We all know what you're going through."

Artemis crisply nodded and sucked in a deep breath before shyly waving.

"Hi," Artemis started shakily, " My name is Artemis Crock. This is my first time at the support group, and I'm here because some one close to me has very recently died." A collective sigh of understanding chorused across the group, but no one said anything, they expected Artemis to continue.

"Um…I…U—'' Artemis stuttered at a loss for words. But luckily, a guy, who looked to be in his late thirties, saved her from her stumbling.

"What was their name?" He asked kindly

It took all of Artemis's training not to start crying right then and there. But she could muster up enough strength to say his name, right?

"Wally." Artemis muttered staring at her hands, "His name was Wally."

"What was your relation to Wally?" Bella, a woman in her late forties—who also happened to be the leader of the group—asked.

"He was my…uh boyfriend, this past new years would've been our 5 year anniversary."

"And if you don't mind me asking…uh…how exactly did he die?"

That's when he silent tears started. Artemis knew she couldn't tell them, and not just because it was classified.

"I.. I'm sorry…I….I can't d..d…do this." Artemis choked out between sobs.

Kathryn empathized, "For me it was my wife, Mary, she died only a few years ago. I've been coming to these support groups ever since."

Artemis just nodded

"I think I'm g…gonna go." She groaned

"You don't have to stay, but know that our doors are alway open." Karen consoled.

Artemis just stood up and walked out the door, but not before hearing the whispers. The sympathetic whispers that followed her everywhere. She thought it would be different here, but of course it wouldn't be. Wherever she went everyone looked at her in sadness and the murmurs of 'Oh poor girl!' And 'that's such a tragedy followed her wherever she went. The only place they didn't follow her, was here on the messed of streets of the Gotham Slums, or as Artemis liked to call it…home.

It was snowing. The frosty white flakes seemed to be mocking Artemis, who only had a light jacket. Also, Artemis couldn't stand snow, or cold weather. Not after what happened in the arctic. It was near Valentines Day, so the flowers, hearts, and chocolates everywhere only reminded her more of _him_.

The bitter cold was miserable, but it was also a way to numb the pain. A way to cloud her vision from the multitude of chocolates, from the teddy bears with little love notes attached to them, and from the love of couples that had never experienced the pain of losing a loved one.

From the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of a man following her. He was in all black, and seemed to only have a crowbar. As far as she could tell there were no gun-sized bulges on him, so he seemed to be relatively unarmed. And she needed a way to get her anger out. He was gaining on her, so she stopped and let him catch up, then she ducked into a dark alley, where she would be 'helpless' to defend herself. Oh, this should be fun.

When Artemis was done with him, he had about 3 broken ribs, a leg that definitely wasn't supposed to bend the way it was, a black eye, about 2 broken fingers, most likely some internal damage, and more cuts and bruises to count. But Artemis didn't have a mark on her. She didn't even need her crossbow for this idiot. Pathetic.

She left him out side of an alley with a simple note of '_your welcome' _attached, if she was lucky the Gotham police would just pin it on Batman. She smoothed out her hair and headed down the street as if nothing had happened. The scream's of bystanders first noticing the body filled her ears as she walked calmly down the street, a smile on her face.

She had finally turned the corner to her mom's apartment, when a cocky voice sitting on the railing of her steps filled her ears.

"Tsk tsk tsk, I thought leaving random bodies in the street was below you Artemis, I'm truly disappointed."

Artemis scowled, "Shut up Dick. And don't pretend like you haven't vented your anger a bit. I saw what you did to the members of the 76 gang."

"True, but your supposed to be the mature one, you are older after all." Nightwing joked twirling his baton in between his fingers.

"Cut the crap Dick, why are you here?" Artemis heaved

"Is it so bad for a friend to want to visit another friend, just for the sake of doing so?" Dick asked sarcastically.

"When it's you, yes." Artemis deadpanned.

Dick sighed standing up, "Let's go inside, shall we." He motioned toward the door to the complex, which of course he had a key for.

When they got to Artemis's—or more specifically Artemis's mom's—flat Dick took off his mask, and his whole facade seemed to crumble. His usually electric eyes, seemed to have fizzled out to a dull blue, his eyes had dark bags under them, and he just looked so, helpless.

"Oh! Dick, I didn't know—"

"Artemis, I'm gonna stop you right there." Dick said tiredly holding up his hand. "I know I'm a mess, but quite frankly you are too, I know I'm broken, but you are too, and I know I'm hurting but so are you! So can you NOT give me that pity speech that I know you've been getting too!" Dick choked out.

"Then why are you here!" Artemis demanded

"Art—"

"No Dick, you got your little rant, now it's my turn! For once you need to shut up and listen! Yes I am broken! But at least I haven't spent the last few months going on a wild goose chase, trying to find one stray thread! Because Dick, you need to accept something!—''

"NO!" Dick yelled pleading with her to stop

Artemis looked at Dick with tears streaming down her face, but that didn't deter her in the slightest, "YOU NEED TO GET IT THROUGH THAT THICK SKULL OF YOURS—''

"NO! NO!" Dick bawled slamming the ground.

"WALLY IS DEAD!" Artemis screamed sobbing. Dick looked at her in agony, "And he's never..never..coming back."

And they don't know how it happened, but then they just cried. They don't know how long they were there. It could have been 15 minutes, it could have been 2 hours. But even though it helped, it was like trying to patch a dam with duct tape, it wouldn't hold forever.

Finally ,Dick said something

"One last try—"

"Dick, no—"

"No Artemis listen, we try this one last thing. If It doesn't work I'll admit he's dead.

"And if it does work." Artemis pressed.

Dick smiled, "If it works, then we get Wally back."

Artemis stared at him contemplating, for what to him felt like 12 hours, but in reality was about 30 seconds.

After an eternity, Artemis sighed

"Fine I'll help you, but you need to do me a favor first."

"What? Why do I owe you a fa—"

"GO TO SLEEP!" Artemis yelled throwing a pillow at him, but then her voice softened into a joking tone, "Grayson, you look like hell."

"Right back at ya, Crock." Dick laughed laying on the couch with a pillow. "You know what maybe a bit of sleep would help. But, Artemis when I wake up you have to help me."

"And when you get up, I'll be more than happy to oblige. But until then, get some sleep."

But Dick didn't hear half of what Artemis had said, he was already out cold.

Artemis smiled, and went to her child hood room. She din't even bother changing into pajamas. She just took a seat on her bed, and gazed up at the Alice in Wonderland poster.

"What happens if it doesn't work? Jade, what if I get my hopes up, and then he doesn't come back. Or worse what if he comes back as broken as I am? I can't see him like that Jade, I just can't." Artemis sighed in defeat

Artemis allowed one more stray tear to fall down her face, remembering the feeling she got when Barry told her that Wally was…that he was…gone.

"Maybe I should just take my own advice and get some sleep. And I should probably stop talking to a poster, and pretending like it's my sister." Artemis looked at the poster sorrowfully, "It's not like you'd care anyway, but just in case you do, Good night Jade."

Artemis crawled into her old twin bed, and allowed dreams of a certain red-haired speedster to lull her into a peaceful sleep. And as she slept, she remained blissfully unaware of the black-haired assassin looming outside her window.

The assassin sighed, "Good night, little sis. And just so you know, I never have, and never will stop caring." The assassin forced herself to take her eyes off of the sleeping blond, and disappeared into the night, just like the Cheshire Cat.


	2. When Do We Start?

_It was is if every part of him was being torn apart limb from limb. He was dying, but he felt more alive than ever, he wanted to die, but he also wanted to live. He wasn't in heaven, he wasn't in hell, he wasn't on earth, he wasn't in space. He was everywhere, but nowhere. All he knew was that he was somehow_**_ in_**_ speed. Time didn't work the same way there. He didn't know when or where he was. He didn't even know how he was even alive! All he knew was that he had to get back to_ **_her. _**_He was in eternal agony, and the only thing keeping him tethered to his sanity was _**_her._**

_"Artemis."_

—

Artemis woke up the next morning to an interesting sight, Dick was making breakfast.

She groggily wiped her eyes and motioned towards the scene,"I'm sorry, but what exactly am I seeing here?"

Dick shrugged smiling, "I'm making breakfast. We've got a long day ahead of us."

"A long day of what exactly?"

Dick smirked, "You'll see." Artemis would have continued questioning him but Dick plopped down some eggs and toast. It smelled amazing! Artemis figured some breakfast wouldn't hurt.

Once she had finished breakfast, she went to change but then realized she didn't know if this was a superhero expedition or not.

"Dick!" She yelled "Should I wear my costume?"

"No shit Artemis! And it's not a costume! It's a highly breathable super hero suit!"

"Whatever you say, Grayson." Artemis muttered, shaking her head.

So she took the Tigress _suit _out of her closet—which now that she was thinking about it was probably not the best place to store a super hero suit— and put it on.

The costume was fine, but it wasn't the same as the green one that hung mockingly in the back of her closet, unused and abandoned. Artemis was tempted to wear it, but without Wally, it just wouldn't be the same.

She walked out of her room to find Dick laying on the couch tossing his baton in the air, and catching it. When she came out of her room he looked up at her and groaned,

"Finally! Well let's get going." He got up and walked towards the window to climb out of.

Artemis grudgingly followed him.

As they landed on the cool roof they started heading to an old worn down building. But not to the building itself, but to the zeta tube behind it.

The zeta tube was behind two old glass doors, an out of order sign hanging on them. NIghtwing, turned towards her and smirked remembering the last time they both came in through this tube.

"Artemis! How random that you're in Gotham City, instead of Star city where you're uncle lives!"

Artemis groaned but a small smile was threatening to force it's way on to her lips,

"I can't believe you."

Nightwing just smiled and motioned towards the zeta tube, "Ladies first."

This time Artemis did smile, "Your town, you go."

Nightwing walked into the tube and de-materialized

"Recognized Nightwing B-01."

Artemis followed.

"Recognized Tigress B-07."

They materialized in Central City, Wally's old home.

"Dick, why are we here?"

"We're meeting someone."

"Can you be less cryptic for once in your life."

"Nope." Dick smirked

Artemis shut up after that, she figured she wasn't going to get anything out of the grown up boy wonder.

After about 30 minutes of pointlessly hopping on roofs, because a car would've been to much trouble, they finally arrived. It was an abandoned picnic clearing, the grass was dead, and there was trash everywhere. Except for a small patch of grass in the middle of the park. The grass seemed to have been revived, and trash seemed to have disappeared, almost as if it was _magic._

And then she saw them. One of them had short ginger hair, orange eyes, and a light dusting of freckles. She was wearing a white shirt with a red 'X' covering the majority of the shirt, a red belt with a gold clip tying it to her blue skirt, matching cape and blue boots. But what really made her stand out was her beautiful green skin.

The second one had wavy raven hair, sea blue eyes, and fair skin. She was wearing a low cut button down white shirt, with black shorts on top of gray tights. She had black boots, and a magicians cape. But the outfit was tied together, with a white bow tie.

Artemis smiled as she saw the girls.

"M'gann, Zatanna! It's been too long."

"Artemis!"They cried in unison.

"It's so great to see you."M'gann smiled

"Where have you been?It seems like we haven't seen you in forever" Zatanna asked concerned.

Artemis smiled sadly, "It doesn't matter, all that matters is that I'm here now."

"So are you guys finished with your little high school reunion? Or do you need more time?" Nightwing mocked

Zatanna punched him in the arm, hard.

"Ow!"

Zatanna just shrugged, " Nightwing is right though, we should probably get started."

"Get started with what?" Artemis asked

Zatanna and M'gann glared at Dick

"You didn't tell her." M'gann demanded

Dick shrunk at the glares from all three women,

"I figured you guys would want to tell her."

M'gann looked like she was going to continue berating Dick but Artemis interrupted.

"Tell me what?!" She demanded.

"You may want to sit down for this." M'gann consoled

"Erujnoc a riahc" Zatanna shouted, and a comfy arm chair appeared.

M'gann stared at Artemis, "Are you okay with me going in to your mind to show you mental projections of our knowledge."Artemis barely understood what M'gann was saying, but she trusted her. So Artemis simply nodded.

Suddenly Artemis's head was flooded with an array of images, but she couldn't tell what any of them were. Finally the rapid-fire images stopped, and a series of events filled her head.

M'gann was sitting at a table with Superboy having a nice meal, when she suddenly looked as if she felt a searing pain through her head. She collapsed and put her hands on her head, Superboy tried to help her but he didn't know how. Finally the pain stopped and M'gann looked up at Superboy,

"He's alive."

M'gann's voice spoke inside of Artemis's head" _I tried to understand, but I could only make out one word being constantly muttered by such a familiar voice. At first the word was being muttered so fast I couldn't understand it, but I finally heard it._

The voice changed, it was a voice Artemis new all to well.

"Artemis." The voice whispered, the voice was hoarse, and broken but it was definently Wally's.

"Wally?" Artemis asked hopefully.

_"Yes." _M'gann replied, "_The voice was Wally's."_

Suddenly the scene changed, M'gann, now joined by Dick, was in the Allen home sitting across the table from Barry Allen. None of them were in costume, but Barry looked distressed.

"We know what you think Barry, but just answer the question, is it possible?" Dick said aggravated.

Barry stared at Dick, "Yes it is possible. Wally could potentially be in the speed force—"

"Then what's stopping us from trying to get him out!" Dick yelled at Barry.

"Because getting him out could kill him! And not just him." Barry sighed putting his head in his hands.

M'gann hadn't spoken a word, but she asked the next question

"What do you mean not just him?"

Barry turned towards M'gann "You can't simply just come out of the speed force, someone has to pull you out. And pulling someone out is extremely dangerous, you have to go through every possible event and time, and find who your looking for, and if you can't, well then you'll get pulled in too. But because you guys don't have super speed, anyone who tried to pull him out, and got pulled in instead, would die."

"Then it's settled, I'll do it." Dick said simply.

Barry laughed

"It can't be you Dick."

"Why not?"

"I was in the speed force once. The only thing that got me out of there alive was the person I cared about most, Iris. The only person that can pull another out of the speed force is the person they truly love. But Dick, I was in the speed force for a day, and Iris still had to go to the hospital. Whoever tries to pull Wally out will most likely die."

"But Barry, who could possibly do that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" M'gann asked.

The boys looked at her perplexed.

In response she simply pointed to the wall. Where there was a beautiful framed picture of Wally… and Artemis.

The scene slowly faded away, and all Artemis saw was M'gann standing in front of her

"I have to do it." Artemis said shocked

_"Yes, you do." _M'gann said sadly, "_But we're not done yet."_

The scene changed again and Artemis saw them in a warehouse lounging around on old couches, in full costume. And, Zatanna had finally joined them.

"Okay so is everyone clear with the plan?" Zatanna asked

"Yes"

"Uh huh."

"Of course."

Dick shook his head, "But I think we should go over it one more time." Everyone groaned, but no one disagreed.

"So Barry, you will run fast enough so that you can create a miniature portal into the speed force, but not fast enough so that you actually travel into it."

"Got it." Barry replied. There was no way he was going back to that Hell.

"Then Zatanna you will use a locater spell to find the approximate location of Wally in the speed force."

"Okay." Zatanna nodded affirmatively

"Then M'gann you will keep Artemis tethered to reality while she goes in and retrieves Wally."

"I can do that." M'gann spoke, but she seemed to be trying to convince herself, not the others.

"But wait." Barry shook his head, with potato chips in hand, "This plan won't work without Artemis, she's the one that would have to risk her life to save Wally. And the odds are not in her favor of doing so"

Zatanna nodded, "Barry's right, for this plan to work, Artemis has to agree to it."

Everyone turned to Dick, but he was already out the door.

_"That was yesterday afternoon. _M'gann said inside Artemis's head, _"Artemis, I am going to bring you back to your body now."_

Artemis nodded her head, and she was suddenly yanked back into her body.

When she got back into her body she gasped for breath, a look of terror in her eyes.

"So he really is alive?" Artemis realized, "I thought he was dead for so long!"

Zatanna an M'gann went to comfort her, but Artemis pushed them away. Nightwing just stared at her contemplatively.

"Just give me a second." Artemis requested, her head in her hands. Her whole world was collapsing. He wasn't dead, but he would die if she didn't help him. But if she did help him she could die herself, in fact she probably would. She shook in the chair for about 2 minutes with three pairs of eyes on her, but she finally composed herself.

Artemis felt a familiar whoosh of air past her, and for a second she thought it could be Wally, but then she realized that this figure was far to fast to be the man she loved.

"Sorry I'm late." The Flash apologized pulling out a granola bar, "So, are we doing this or not?"

Everyone looked at Artemis, she stared back determinedly.

"When do we start?"


	3. Into the Speed Force

_The pain was getting worse, now it was hard for him to make out his surroundings, but something had changed. The speed force had gotten protective, it's hold on him had become stronger. Almost as if someone was coming for him._

—-

"Today." Nightwing repsonded

"Tomorrow." Zatanna replied.

"We need to start as soon as possible! Every second Wally is in there we get closer to losing him!"

"But if Artemis goes in there tired and wary from all of this information one day won't matter because she won't succeed!"

They Angrily stared at each other until M'gann added her input

"Dick, we can't do this unless Artemis is fully rested."

"Aren't you?" Dick asked turning to Artemis.

"Yeah, yeah of course I am." Artemis said unconvincingly

Dick sighed and threw a dirty look at Artemis, who glared back.

"So tomorrow?" Zatanna asked

"Fine,Tomorrow!" He stated angrily."

"Then why am I even here?" Flash asked before zooming away.

"Does he even know what time he has to be here tomorrow?" M'gann asked

Dick shook his head

"I'm going to head home." Artemis muttered, getting up to leave

"Great, I'll walk you there." Dick said motioning to follow her, but Artemis stopped him.

"No, you won't," Artemis said pushing him away, "I just need to be alone for a while."

"Of course." M'gann smiled, "But don't forget to be here at twelve o'clock."

"See you then." Artemis said walking away.

"She's got it, but someone should go tell Barry that." Artemis heard Zatanna groan.

When Artemis finally got back to the apartment she took a quick shower put on her a tee-shirt and some shorts and sat on the edge of her bed. She stared at the Cheshire Cat poster.

"I can save him, Jade, I can bring him back. I just can't mess up, I can't let him leave me again. I know I will probably die, but isn't it worth it? I'm not doing this for me, I'm doing it for Wally. So tomorrow, tomorrow I go into the speed force." Artemis sighed, "Well Jade, I'll see you on the other side."

The blond rolled over on her side, and slept, knowing she'd need it for the day to come.

But what she didn't know, was that a certain black-haired assassin wasn't going to let her go that easily.

The next morning, Artemis ate the leftover eggs from Dick's breakfast yesterday. They were fine but, she was too preoccupied with what was to come.

She went into her room to find the Tigress costume laying on her bed, right where she'd left it. But she didn't put it on, instead Artemis walked towards her closet. She looked inside to find a green archer's costume hanging, on a far back hangar.

She pulled it out and examined it. It was the exact same way as she left it. She made a decision then, about who she wanted to be, and it wasn't Tigress.

Artemis climbed out onto the cool roof and traveled to the zeta-tube, but she was so preoccupied with her thoughts, that she didn't notice the assassin trailing her.

When Artemis got to the picnic spot it was only 11:15, she had 45 minutes to spare, but luckily she wasn't the only one with the idea of getting here early.

When she got to the spot she saw Nightwing, M'gann and Zatanna, the only person missing was Barry.

"So how early did you guys get here?" Artemis asked

"5 minutes ago." Zatanna responded.

"Oh, I got here at the crack of dawn, I couldn't let anything go wrong, this is our only chance to try this, I can't let anything so wrong." M'gann said a sad smile on her face.

"I never left." Nightwing responded evasively.

"So we all know the pl—"

"Nightwing," Artemis interrupted, " Can we at least have 45 minutes of peace without talking about the god damn plan."

Nightwing looked like he wanted to retort, but one look from Zatanna silenced him.

As the three friends sat silently looking out at the Central City skyline, they were unaware of the assassin biding her time, before she would make her move, and save her sister.

At about 12:05 the Flash finally showed up.

"Hey guys!" He announced pulling out some trail mix, "You guys ready for this?"

Dick looked at him, disgust evident on his face, "How can you ben so nonchalant about this?" The flash stared at him angrily and took off his mask. Sleep deprivation was evident on his features, he looked Dick in the eyes.

"I have a lot of emotions and attitudes towards this mission, but believe me, nonchalant isn't one of them." Barry said menacingly

Dick didn't say anything regarding Flash's commitment after that.

The Flash put his mask back on, a look of determination covering it,

"Be back in a flash."

As Barry started running, M'gann seemed to remember something, she turned to Artemis dismay evident on her face.

"Artemis, I can only protect you for 48 hours, either get back by then, or you're on your own against the speed force."

Artemis nodded, swallowing the bile building up in the back of her throat.

The portal appeared, and the Flash sank to the ground, weakened by the effort it took to open the portal. That's when Cheshire struck.

She came in and took Dick down with a tranquilizer—easily considering how preoccupied he was— before turning to fight Zatanna.

"Jade! What are you doing!"Artemis yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry, little sis, but I can't lose you again!" Jade replied while fending off Zantannas spells.

"Artemis!" M'gann yelled pointing to the portal, which had started to collapse., "You have to go now!"

"But how will I know to find Wally?! Zatanna, you have to do something now!" Artemis cried.

"Dnib Erihsehc htiw sepor!" Zatanna cried, then she turned to Artemis weakly, " It won't hold for long, let's do this."

"Dnif Yllaw!" Zatanna said weakly, But Artemis saw a small light flickering in the portal, even without full strength Zatanna had still given a ballpark location on where Wally could be.

M"gann turned to Artemis tears streaming down her face, " Good luck." She whispered.

Artemis smiled sadly, trying not to look at Jade struggling against the ropes begging her not to go.

"Artemis, " Jade pleaded, " Please don't do this."

It tore Artemis apart to see her sister this way, but there was no choice here, she had to save him. He would do the same for her.

There was so much Artemis wanted to say but only six words came out,

"See you on the other side."

Jade yelled at her to reconsider, But her protests fell on deaf ears, for Artemis had already stepped out of their world, and into the speed force.


	4. Memories Resurfaced

**Authors note: Just so you guys know, I will be updating at least once a week from now on. It could possibly be sooner, but I will always get in a new chapter before the end of Monday. **

—-

Nothing made sense to her, it was all jumbled. She couldn't see, but light was blinding her. She couldn't hear, but it was as if Black Canary was screeching in her ears. She fell on her knees screaming.

Artemis was losing it, she didn't know if she could make it much farther, or even start for that matter. This…this.._speed _around her was making her crazy, but then she heard something.

"Artemis?" A voice in the back of head questioned, she shot up from the ground like a bullet. Staring around aimlessly, she whispered a one word question, as weak as she's ever been.

"Wally?"

"Yes! Yes! It's me!" An ecstatic voice spoke into her head.

Suddenly an image of Wally appeared in front of her. Same red hair, same dusting of freckles, still clad in his kid flash uniform. He held his hand out, a smile on his face.

"Take my hand," He smiled reaching for her.

Artemis went to grasp it, but then she realized something was off. She couldn't figure out what, but something was off, this wasn't Wally. Not her Wally.

"No." She whispered vehemently.

Wally frowned, " Just take my hand! We can be together!"

But Artemis just shook her head tears threatening to spill down her face, "No!" She jerked her hand away.

Wally's features flipped into a cruel smile, one that didn't belong on the face of cheerful Wally West.

"You won't find him, not on your own, you know that right?" Fake Wally questioned laughing.

"But, if you take my hand, I'll lead you too him, you guys can be happy. Just take my hand."

Artemis looked a him hesitantly.

"It can be just likely times." He smiled

And suddenly the malicious version of the speed force was gone, and in it's place was the care free Wally she used to know.

Artemis smiled, "Oh..okay." She nodded reaching out to take his hand, when a whisper stopped her in her tracks.

This voice was different, it was weak, helpless, and desperate.

"Please…Artemis…don't." But that voice, that voice belonged to Wally. And not the malicious speed force one in front of her.

She smiled, grabbed his hand and used it to flip him around so that she had an arrow above his throat.

"Tell me where he is!" She screamed.

But the figure in front of her just laughed

"And if I don't?"

"Then you die." Artemis growled pushing the arrow into his neck.

Which just made him laugh harder.

"He's not the same you know, he'll never be the Wally you know, ever again!"

"AH!" Artemis shrieked plunging the arrow down.

"This will be fun." The figure whispered before fading away.

Artemis looked down at her arrow. And she noticed how if fake Wally would have been there a moment longer, the arrow would've pierced his neck.

Artemis looked around and realized she in an exact copy of the park she had just been in, except for one thing. There was a door where the speed force entrance had been, a door Artemis recognized immediately as her exit. But scarily, on the door was a timer. A timer that started at 48:00:00, but was already down to 47:49:37, and counting. So Artemis did the only reasonable thing…she ran the other way. And the scene of the park slowly morphed into a….

Desert. Why did it have to be a desert? Artemis didn't know where she was going. She had been wandering aimlessly for what felt like two hours, in the desert, with trash, broken cars, and machinery everywhere. When she had her first encounter with speed force Wally, or fake Wally, she didn't know where she was, but now it seemed as if the speed force had manifested itself into a desert, just to piss her off.

But it had been two hours, and Artemis was starting to notice some things. At first it felt like she had been in this desert before. Something about it just felt so…familiar, from the hills, to the straightaway with broken tanks scattered across it. And then she passed the first intact thing she'd seen all day.

It was a small square shaped building, made out of wood, with a triangle roof, with holes splattering the outsides. But the odd thing about this building was that unlike all of the other things she'd seen, this scene seemed to be frozen, there was no sand spraying in her face, and everything just seemed…still.

Artemis walked inside the house and almost dropped her bow in shock. She had finally realized where she was.

_Bialiya_.

But that wasn't what was on her mind. In front of her was a frozen picture of a black clad speedster standing in front of a curled up green ball.

_It was her and Wally, in Bialiya._

And as if the play button had been pressed…

"_Hey you, wake up."_

_The Artemis from the memory groaned and shook her head, looking up at the speedster in front of her._

Artemis almost smiled, she remembered this. This was the first time she really saw who Wally was, without her clouded judgement, and without him being an entitled ass.

_Artemis groaned and wearily put a hand on her head looking up a the speedster, then she jumped away startled as the man in black smiled down at her._

_"Hey it's okay, it's okay. I won't hurt you, I'm one of the good guys. You know…Kid Flash!"_

_"Seen Kid Flash on the news, he doesn't wear black."_

_" A little unclear on that myself. What about you? A green arrow fixation?"_

_Old Artemis looked down at her outfit and gasped._

_"Who put me in this?!" She cried_

_"Wow I am not touching that with a ten foot..uh..So, you know how to use that bow?" Wally muttered awkwardly_

_"Yeah, my dad taught me…Dad! He must've done this! Another of his stupid tests."_

_"What kind of tests?"_

_"He probably wants me to kill you…"_

Artemis couldn't watch this anymore, she could almost see herself falling in love with him. And she couldn't do this, not until after she saved him. So she wished for it to change, she willed more than anything to see him again. She allowed—even if it was for only a moment—all of her memories with Wally to arise. She didn't expect anything to happen, but surprisingly something did. She was slowly dissolved out of the memory. But even though she had a break from this memory, she had a feeling, a feeling that told her the memory of Bialiya wouldn't be the end of memories she had to relive. This was the speed force after all. It was meant to target her weaknesses, and right now she only had one. _Him_

She realized that she was in a blank space. A void of nothingness, some would say. She figured that at least there wouldn't be any surprises here, and was about to relax. But then she saw him.

Bloody and bruised Wally was lying on the floor, looking utterly defeated. Then he saw her.

"Artemis? Artemis!" He made an effort to stand up, and in doing so he looked Artemis in the eyes. But Artemis was crushed at what she saw.

He looked destroyed, defeated, and he had no light left in his eyes. Well, except for one tiny spark, the spark that she knew so well, because it was the spare she saw in his eyes whenever he saw her.

"Wally?" Artemis asked running towards him, "Wally!"

And then she reached him, and when she put her hands on his cheeks he started to disappear.

"NO! No, this can't be happening." She cried tears running down her face.

"I can't lose you…not again."

Wally stroked her cheek, "And you won't, you'll find me."

"But..what..if..if I can't!" Artemis averted her eyes.

"Artemis, Artemis look at me!," Wally said reaching for Artemis, "You will find me!"

Wally looked around as if to make sure no one was watching him.

"You will find me at where we belon— AHHH!" His advice was interrupted by the most horrifying scream Artemis had ever heard.

"And then he disappeared into the light of the speed force…again.


	5. A Possible Future

**Authors Note: Yay! I'm updating earlier than expected! I would just like to thank everyone who's read this story and reviewed, followed or faved it! It really means a lot. And if you have any suggestions, or comments just leave them in the reviews, I do read them. Well I hope you enjoy the latest addition to An Archer's Quest.**

—

Artemis didn't know what just happened! One second Wally was there, she had felt his skin, she had seen his emerald green eyes, and for one second she even believed that they were going to get out of this! And then he faded into the light…again.

Suddenly a familiar figure appeared in front of her.

"Wally?"she whispered

"Nope. Not quite, but keep guessing, you'll get there eventually." The figure bit back at her.

As they stepped into the light Artemis could tell it wasn't Wally. It looked exactly like him, but the voice wasn't his.

"Fake Wally. Great." Artemis sighed.

The speed force's poor imitation of Wally chuckled.

"The best you could come up with was 'Fake Wally'? Wow Artemis, even for you that's just depressing."

"Well it's not like you told me your name."

He spread out his hands, "It's Wally."

Artemis laughed bitterly. But Fake Wally didn't seem to be joking.

"You're kidding."

"Nope." He smiled maliciously.

Artemis scoffed, "Fine if you won't tell me your real name at least tell me why the speed force thought it would be such a 'brilliant idea' to lead me to Wally?" Even if he didn't answer her, Artemis needed some sort of clue.

The color drained out of Fake Wally's face, " You what?"

Artemis was shocked, he didn't know. The speed force didn't know. She hadn't been led to Wally, she had found him on her own! She could've saved him! But she didn't.

"You saw Wally?" Fake Wally asked angrily.

"No." Artemis denied.

Fake Wally smiled maliciously, "You are getting far to comfortable here, how about we change that." He came at her, so Artemis did the only thing she knew how to do. She wished for a future where her and Wally could be together, and got ready to fight this bastard.

But before he reached her, he disappeared. And with him, all of his surroundings. And even though she had no idea where he had gone, she couldn't shake the thought that maybe, just maybe, she had beaten the speed force. Even if she had only won one battle.

If there was even a chance the the speed force had messed up, that the sheer force of her emotions had taken her to Wally, then she had to try it again. So of course, she did

Artemis closed her eyes and tried to remember everything she could about Wally, but nothing happened.

Artemis sighed, it was only then that she noticed her surroundings had changed. She was in Central City…but at the same time she wasn't. The buildings were taller, there was more glass, and everyone was walking around with weird tech thingies.

The previous place the speed force had taken her was Bialiya, but she at least kind of recognized that. She had never been to this Central City lookalike place.

Artemis turned to look at a billboard and almost fainted at what it said,

"_Buy your new electric car today! The newest model of 2044 is out!" _

As she stared at the billboard_ s_ome people ran into her, and mumbled insults but she didn't care, because that billboard over there said that it was 2044…15 years from now. She could've stared at that billboard for at least 20 more minutes, but something forced her to turn around. And then she saw them…Her and Wally, but older.

Her blond locks had been cropped short, and she had small amounts of wrinkled around her face, but other than that she looked the exact same. And Wally, well Wally still has the same shocking red hair, and spattering of freckles, but he had wrinkles in the creases of his face. But the shocking thing about them was they looked happy, a far cry from how Artemis was feeling right now.

As the future versions of her and Wally started walking away Artemis noticed she was following them. But not by her own accord, something was making her follow them. The speed force. But for the first time since she got in this hellhole, she was fine with it.

When Artemis and Wally finally stopped, it was at a beautiful blue house, that didn't seem to belong anywhere near all this technological advancement. It was simple, small, and ordinary, but to Artemis it was beautiful. Because it wasn't just any house, it was the West house

She—though not by choice—followed them inside.

When she got inside, the sound of screaming children pelted her ears.

"Mom! Iris stole my bow!" A blond headed boy complained to the older Artemis.

"It's not my fault that Jay's slow." She teased cockily waving the bow in Jay's face, only to take it back again.

Looking at the kids Artemis felt sad, happy, proud, and destroyed all at the same time. Because well…She could tell by the way freckles dusted the area below Jay's eyes, and the way his eyes upturned ever so slightly, and by the shockingly red color of Iris's hair, and how her eyebrows curl a bit at the end..

These were her kids.

The older Artemis sighed and turned towards Wally,

"Honey, can you get this one, I need to call my sister." And without giving Wally anytime to argue, she walked into a different room of the house.

Artemis went to follow her, but it was as if she was glued to the floor.

"Iris give Jay his bow back." Wally sighed

"No." She protested stubbornly, but she had let her guard down, and Jay had noticed.

He swept her feet and grabbed back his bow.

"Ow!" Iris complained, using her super speed to get back up quickly, "That hurt."

Jay shrugged and hugged the bow.

"Jay!" Wally yelled, " What have I said about using martial arts on your sister!"

"Not to do it." Jay mumbled.

"Exactly." Wally said

"Exactly." Iris mocked, but one look from Wally shut her up.

"Don't even get me started on you Iris! You can't use your super speed to steal toys.

Iris snorted

Wally sighed, kneeling so that he was level with his kids.

"Both of you have incredible abilities. Jay, you take after your mother, and have all of her skills in archery, but with a hint of my speed. And Iris, your really fast, faster than I am, and that's amazing." But Wally's loving tone turned serious, "But just because you guys have incredible abilities doesn't mean you get to use them to hurt others. You guys are going to be great heroes someday, but before you can be a hero you need to learn how to treat others with respect."

Jay And Iris stared back at their father defiantly, until Jay sighed.

"Fine, we'll try and be nicer." Jay mumbled.

"Yeah." Iris agreed.

Wally chuckled, "Good. Now who wants to go prank your mom…"

Artemis tuned the rest out. She was a mom, Wally was a dad. They were going to get out of the speed force, and they were going to have a family. Everything would be okay. She saw it in the way Wally looked at his kids, they were meant to do this. This was their future, and not even the speed force could stop that.

And at that moment Artemis wanted nothing more than to stay here, but of course the speed force had other plans. But now, after what she'd just seen, the speed force could throw everything it had at her, because she is gonna get the hell out of here. And she's taking Wally with her.


	6. An Alternate Future

As she was taken away by the speed force, Artemis now knew hat she could get past anything they it threw at her. She had seen her future, and it was a happy one.

She immediately recognized the place she appeared, because it was the same place as before.

Central City stared back at her, as she gazed upon the outlook of the city. But there was a difference, while she was in the same place, all of the glass buildings had disappeared, and most people were just carrying modern cellphones, it was as if she was in the present.

She turned confusedly towards the billboard which she had seen in her future, but it wasn't there, instead there was simply a sign advertising a shoe…_ The newest model of 2020."_

It was only about a year in the future, so wouldn't she have gotten Wally out of the speed force by now? Speaking of, she would probably see her and Wally pass by in any minute.

She whipped her head to the place where she had seen the future versions of Wally and herself walking, but instead of a happy couple all she saw was her. And she did not look good.

She looked so…broken, her hair was a long, knotted, tangled mess, she looked as if she hadn't slept in days, but worst of all instead of turning left, like Artemis and Wally did in her future vision, she took a right. To where? Artemis had no clue.

She followed the other Artemis down the streets of Central City, but the other Artemis didn't seem to be in a hurry to get anywhere. She took plenty of time to glare at people on the streets.

She followed the other Artemis into a narrow alley—which for Central City, looked really shady— which must have been a short cut…to somewhere.

As Artemis was going down the alley, in front of her appeared a girl getting mugged by a man. She was struggling to keep her belongings, but the man was just laughing. Easily grabbing them away.

The other Artemis looked at the man, a maniacal look filling her eyes. Artemis knew that look, it was one she wore when she thought Wally was dead, and took her anger out on bad people. But the look in future Artemis's eyes…well it was scarier. Much scarier.

"I think you should give the lady her purse back." Future Artemis advised.

The man looked Artemis up and down, "And what will you do if I don't?" He questioned mockingly.

She smiled bloodlust heavy in her eyes, "You'll see."

The man smirked

"I'd like to see you try."

Artemis smiled, then charged the guy.

Her matted blond hair swishing in the wind, she punched the guy in the face. He tried to hit her back, but she easily flipped out of his reach.

"You wanna see me try something else?" Artemis questioned mockingly, pulling out a knife.

The man's eyes widened in fear.

"Hey, lady, it's okay! I'll just give the woman her purse back." He hurriedly thrust the purse back into the woman's hands. The woman screamed and ran away, most likely scarred for life, but at least she still had her purse.

Artemis frowned

"But that wouldn't be as fun."

Artemis watched at her future self as she bloodily maimed the man. She screamed for her to stop, but of course the other Artemis couldn't hear her. So she was forced to watch a bloodier, more gruesome, broken version of herself hurt someone. Badly.

It seems as if the other Artemis was done playing with him. She got the man on the floor, gasping for breath, and barely breathing, but alive. At least he was still alive.

This was the part where Artemis would usually leave the body, with a note for the police to find. So of course Artemis was preparing for the speed force to take her away again. But what she saw in front of her shook her to the bone.

The other Artemis wasn't leaving, in fact she didn't look anywhere close to the fact. She grabbed his neck as was preparing to snap it when—

"Artemis!" A familiar voice yelled, " You can't do this."

" Why of course I can _Richard_, all it would take is a simple snap of the—"

"Artemis!" Dick sighed. He was in his Nightwing outfit, not a hair out of place, but he just sounded so…tired.

"You can't kill him, it's not who you are." He persuaded her, but it didn't seem to be working.

Artemis bitterly laughed, "You don't even know who I am, not anymore at least."

"Of course I know who you are, Artemis. I've known you since you first joined the team. You became the team's family, the cave was your home!—"

"Just stop!" The other Artemis yelled, interrupting Dick, " This man deserves to die, and nothing you say will change my mind."

As the other Artemis prepared to snap the man's neck Dick tried one last final approach.

"Artemis, if you do this than you become _him_, if you do this, than you are no better than your fath—"

Other Artemis angrily interrupted him, " I am nothing like him, and I never will be."

"If you kill this guy you then will be!" Dick yelled, but then his voice softened, " Artemis, I know Wally's death hit us all pretty hard—"

"It hit us hard?", Artemis cried, "I found out my true love wasn't dead, and then he slipped out of my grasp…again! You have no idea what that feels like!"

"Yes I do!" Dick yelled back, " But at least I didn't turn into some assassin…" Even as Dick said it he knew he had messed up. He called her an assassin. An assassin like her sister…but more importantly like her father.

She turned towards Dick, an angry glint in her eyes, "Well, if that's what you think…"

The other Artemis growled, and the cries of the man fell on deaf ears, for she simply snapped his neck, without any remorse.

"NO!" Dick yelled.

The other Artemis just looked at him teary-eyed, " You're right Dick, I am an assassin, and I am exactly like my father."

And with that, she ran away into the night, leaving her former friend wondering what had gone wrong.

Artemis watched this scene play out, tears slowly streaming down her face. She had become like…like _him_. She had become the person who she swore to never be like, like the person who tore her down as a child. She had become…like her father. And she didn't care.

Artemis had just watched some version of herself kill a man, on purpose! She had become a…murderer.

But Artemis was still very confused, she had already seen her future. Her and Wally, with a loving family, in a beautiful house, and they were happy. So happy.

But if that was her future…than what was this…this…hell scape?

As Artemis was confusedly reflecting on her past two visions, she felt the familiar tugging sensation of herself being pulled away by the speed force once more.

"So you saw something you didn't like?" A cocky voice asked her, " You didn't really think your future was all sunshine and rainbows, did you?"

Artemis turned and glared at the callous version of Wally, "And why do you care?" She asked. She still had no idea why the speed force manifested into…well…Wally.

"I don't, just wanted to let you know that you have 12 hours left." He shrugged nonchalantly, " My suggestion is you abandon Wally and save yourself."

Artemis glared at him , she had only been here for…well actually she didn't know. And she WILL find Wally, she would never abandon him. She just had to 'go home'…whatever that meant.

"That's impossible, I couldn't have been here that long." Artemis scoffed. But not the inside she wasn't so sure.

Fake Wally walked over to her until he was standing only a foot away from her, " Is it really that impossible, though? Time does work differently here, I should know I've been here for quite a while."

"Of course you've been her 'quite a while' you are the speed force after all." Artemis muttered.

But Fake Wally must've heard her, because he simply laughed.

"Artemis, I am not the speed force. I am simply a part of it, just like you.

And this may come as a shock, but I don't want to hurt you, much less kill you. But you have to leave, and you only have 12 hours left to do so. So, I suggest you leave…now." His tone had gotten strangely scary, but for a moment in the middle of his speech Artemis could've sworn he sounded…genuinely concerned?

But he wanted her to leave without Wally. And she just couldn't do that, plus this guy was a jackass…even if he did look like Wally…and act like him a bit.

Artemis looked at him defiantly, "Well then, if I only have 12 hours left, then I will find him in 12 hours." She spat out.

Wally laughed and stroked her hair, sending shivers down Artemis's spine.

He leaned towards her ear, and whispered three very simple words, " No you won't."

Artemis pushed him away.

"Yes I will, because I love him. I always have, and I always will. So I will find him! And not even you can stop me." She whispered confidently.

She felt the familiar feeling of the speed force tugging her away, and was preparing to be consumed by light once again. But suddenly fake Wally's malicious facade melted away, and the face of the kind Wally she once knew reached out for her..

"Artemis, wait!" He yelled.

She tried to reach back, but she was already slipping back into the light of the speed force, wondering how he managed to look so much like the Wally she once knew…


	7. Going Home

_It was Wally. _It had to have been, it was just..him! She couldn't explain it, but for a second it seemed as if that really was Wally. Where was all of this coming from, that wasn't Wally, that was the speed force…

Of course, the scene around Artemis had changed. But it was the most recognizable place she'd been, it was the cave.

She turned around to see the Zeta tubes, looked down to see the training ground beneath her, and gazed upon the rock wall that circled her.

She loved this place, it was where she first found her family. Her true family. The cave was the first place she felt as if she had a clean slate. This place was her home. It's where she belonged.

_Wait, that's it!_

Wally had told her to find her home, where she belonged! That was the cave. Wally was here!

She frantically ran into the kitchen, no one was there.

Oddly enough, it didn't seem as if there was anyone here at all, just her. So this wasn't a memory, just where Wally was.

She headed into her old quarters, bare and mostly unused. She wanted to stay and look at all of her old things, but it was obvious Wally wasn't here.

She headed towards Wally's souvenirs. All of them were there Cheshire's mask, her arrow, even Doctor Fate's helmet.

" Artemis." A voice croaked.

She whipped around wondering where the voice had come from.

" It's me."

She looked down to see a beaten, destroyed man.

" Wally?" She asked hopefully.

He nodded.

" Wally!" She cried as she hugged him. He winced, but hugged her back. He was alive! She had done it! She had found him, and they could finally go home.

" I can't believe I finally found you!" Artemis cried, " I thought you were dead."

She leaned in and kissed him. She imagined it would be filled with all of the warmth and happiness that their kisses had held before, but instead all she felt was cold. As if Wally had been completely destroyed, and replaced with someone else. She had to get him out of here, or else he may never be the same again.

" Are you okay?" She asked, immediately regretting it. Of course he wasn't okay! He had been stuck in the speed force for such a long time. Too long of a time.

" No, but you found me, so let's go home. Where is the portal that you came through?" He asked, seemingly unfazed by everything.

" Oh it's—" But something didn't sit right with Artemis, she hadn't told him about the portal. How could he possibly know?

" How do you know about the portal?" She asked, trying not to sound suspicious.

He sighed " The speed force made me watch you as you tried to save me. It was torcher seeing you get so close, and still not find me."

She touched his cheek ( which felt oddly cold ), " Wally I am so sorry this happened to you, but we have to leave…now!"

" Yeah, okay. Let's just get out of here."

She nodded and propped him on her shoulder.

He seemed to weigh a ton, but she was going to get him out of here, no matter how hard it was.

Even getting to the Zeta tube was a feat of it's own.

Wally must've seen her struggling,

" Babe, I'm so sorry, you don't have t—"

" Wally, I love you so much, but right now you need to shut up."

When she had gotten to the Zeta tube, she carefully set Wally down and got to work.

She stared at the Zeta tube and simply plugged '_Portal'_ into the destination spot. It was a bit vague, but she thought it would be easy enough to understand.

" Wally, you have to go first."

He nodded and— with Artemis's help— walked through the Zeta tube.

The Zeta tube blared, " Unidentified person." As Wally walked through.

Artemis looked at it in confusion, why didn't it blare out Wally's usual identification, why did the Zeta tube not even see to know who it was. She tried to shake these thoughts out of her head, it was the speed force playing tricks on her. But the speed force wouldn't win this time! She was going to save Wally.

They appeared in the park, the portal gleaming in front of them. Wally on the floor, not a zeta tube in sight. It was as if she was supposed to leave, finally it seemed as if the speed force had given up. As if they wanted her to leave.

She lightly picked up Wally and brought him over to the portal. She was about to step through it, when a voice stopped her.

" Artemis, don't do this." A voice spoke from behind her.

She knew she should ignore the voice, and just keep going. But she just couldn't. She set Wally on the ground, and turned towards someone that looked just like him.

" Why not _Wally?" _She asked spitefully, " Why can't I leave?"

He sighed and rubbed his temples. He looked…upset. Artemis didn't know why, but some part of her wanted to tell him that it would be okay.

The _Real Wally _looked up at her, confusion evident on his features.

" Let's just go." Wally muttered pawing at her from the ground.

" You can't go with him because he's not—" Something stopped him from saying the rest. The look of pain in his eyes turned into one of fear. So instead of finishing his sentence he just looked at Artemis.

" Just promise me that you won't come back."

Artemis looked at him, obviously confused.

" Well, I hope I won't—"

" Artemis! " He yelled, " Promise me! No matter what you hear, what anyone tells you, or about anything you figure out, just promise me you won't come back."

She blinked up at him

" Okay."

He sighed with relief, and looked like he was about to say something more, but Artemis had already stepped out of the portal. And back into the world she once knew.

Just like when she stepped into the portal she had no idea where she was, or what she was doing. But, like the first time, just as it had started it was over.

She saw M'gann, Zatanna, and Dick waiting outside.

" Wally!" Dick cried running over to him.

" Miss me?" Wally asked sarcastically.

But Dick just ignored that, and hugged his best friend.

Zatanna ran over to hug Artemis, and she hugged her back.

After about five minutes of teary reunions Artemis noticed something, M'gann hadn't moved.

Unlike the other four members of the group, M'gann didn't seem to be happy, in fact she seemed to be distraught. Over what? Artemis had no clue.

M'gann looked at Artemis from across the grassy picnic spot. She motioned Artemis over, and Artemis came.

Artemis could feel M'gann open up a telepathic link.

" What?" Artemis whispered inside her head. Why was M'gann so upset? They had just gotten Wally back! Their plan had worked.

M'gann grasped Artemis's shoulders, fear and sadness evident in her eyes, and said the three words that would change everything.

" That's not Wally."


	8. It's Not What You Think

Artemis knew she probably should've been shocked, or disappointed, or she should of at least believed M'gann…but she didn't! M'gann was wrong! It was Wally, it had to be! Because she didn't know what to do if it wasn't.

" You're lying." Artemis growled angrily. How could M'gann do this!

Artemis expected M'gann to yell at her, at least for her to do something, to show some kind of emotion! But M'gann simply shook her head.

" Artemis—" She started sadly, but was interrupted by a pained cry.

" No! You're wrong! You've been wrong before, it's no different this time."

" Artemis, I've never been wrong."

" Well this time is different!" Artemis yelled in M'gann's head, " That's Wally I know it is!"

M'gann sighed and looked at Artemis, " Then why do we have to have this conversation telepathically?

Artemis sputtered for an answer, but it seemed as if she couldn't find one.

" Artemis, let me prove it to you." and before Artemis even had a chance to respond M'gann had already invaded her mind.

Artemis was taken back to the first time she saw Wally ( or who she thought was Wally ) in the speed force.

She had seen him broken and beaten on the floor. But from this view, it was obvious he wasn't hurt.

His bruises looked real, but probably just an illusion. His pain was fake. The moans were simply to weak to be real pain, and it seemed as if he was enjoying it. She saw it now, she was simply to weak to see it then.

She watched as her past self comforted him, and as she cried. Artemis felt a burning rage fill her, unlike any anger she'd ever felt before.

The next scene M'gann took her too was one from only a few minutes ago.

She appeared in the cave to see Wally laying down, pretending to be hurt. Artemis watched herself become slightly suspicious, as he commented on the portal. And then she watched herself forget about it, to enamored with the possibility of getting out of the speed force hell. Wally's claim that it was part of his pain, part of his suffering, turned her back into the simpering sentimental girlfriend.

She wanted more than anything to get of this hellish mindscape. Watching herself be so naive was simply torcher.

She turned to M'gann pleading with her to be done, but M'gann shook her head sadly and motioned Artemis towards the new scene unfolding.

They appeared in the park, the portal leading back to real world glimmering in front of her.

" Artemis, don't do this." She turned to watch as fake Wally tried to convince her not to leave.

" Why not _Wally?_ Why can't I leave?" Artemis cringed as she watched her past self speak, she really should have come up with something better than that.

She gazed at fake Wally as he sighed and rubbed his temples. He looked…upset. She remembered that. She remembered seeing his pain, but now looking back on it, it seemed so much more real.

When the past version of her turned to look down at Wally, this time she kept her eyes on the fake one.

" Let's just go." Wally muttered pawing at her from the ground.

Whenever Wally spoke she watched as fake Wally's features morphed into a face of pure anger. But it quickly turned into one of pleading as Artemis turned back to face him.

" You can't go with him because he's not—" Something stopped him from saying the rest. The look of pain in his eyes turned into one of fear.

While the past version of Artemis looked up at Fake Wally, Artemis turned her gaze to the one she used to think was real.

She watched as he smiled cockily at fake Wally, and she horrifyingly watched as he pointed at her and made a slitting motion over his neck.

_That's what made him so scared._ _He was threatening to kill me._ This brought Artemis more questions than answers, but at this point nothing made sense anymore.

" Just promise me that you won't come back."

Looking back on this memory, Artemis could see the real pain in his eyes as he said this.

Artemis looked at him, obviously confused.

" Well, I hope I won't—"

" Artemis! " He yelled, " Promise me! No matter what you hear, what anyone tells you, or about anything you figure out, just promise me you won't come back."

She blinked up at him.

" Okay."

M'gann brought her out of the mind landscape, and suddenly a realization hit her like a train.

Through Artemis's entire time in the speed force fake Wally had always tried to stop her from finding Wally. He wanted her to leave and save herself. He wanted her to be safe. He actually cared about her.

_That's why he was so shocked whenever she ' found Wally', that's why he always reminded her of Wally, that's why he was such a jackass, that's why he was so terrified of her dying, and that's why he was so scared whenever Wally threatened to kill her._

Artemis looked up at M'gann, a look of horror dawning on her features.

The person she brought back home wasn't Wally, because the real Wally, the one she loves, was there all along. The real Wally…was the one she thought was fake.

Artemis's mind was spinning into overdrive.

_This isn't possible_

How could the man she thought was her enemy, be the one she was trying to find all along.

She stared at M'gann.

" Tell me it's not true! Tell me this is all some sick dream! Tell me that I found Wally, and that we will be happy! TELL ME!" Artemis pleaded with M'gann. But M'gann simply shook her head, tears falling down her cheeks.

" I'm so sorry." M'gann sighed.

Artemis looked up at her, fiery tears in the back of her eyes.

" You're sorry? Ha. I don't need your pity." Artemis spat out. She turned towards the fake Wally, her bow at the ready, her eyes trained solely on a yellow-clad red head." I need cover."

M'gann looked as if she was about to protest, but Artemis wasn't going to let her, because she had already shot an arrow, right through Wally's eye.

He almost seemed to collapse in slow motion. She watched as he met eyes with her, betrayal evident on his features. And for one second, one measly second, Artemis thought she had made a mistake, that that really was Wally. But then his eyes changed, and nothing but pure hatred filled them. And then his eyes went blank, there was no life left in them at all.

She watched as Dick and Zatanna crowded around the fallen body. Begging him to come back.

Dick turned towards Artemis, angry shock evident in his eyes.

" WHAT THE HELL ARTEMIS! YOU JUST KILLED H—"

But Dick was interrupted by Wally sitting back up, a bitter laugh escaping his tongue.

"Wow _Arty, _I'm wounded." He evilly smiled and pulled the arrow out his head, his skin seemingly stitching itself back together.

" Bu—wha—no—" Dick sputtered.

Wally rolled his eyes and grasped Zatanna's throat.

She gasped for air, trying to cough out a spell, but his hold was too strong.

M'gann tried to yank Zatanna out of his grasp, but he was stronger than her, as well.

" If you haven't figured it out yet genius, I'm not your precious Wally West.", He turned towards Artemis, A bitter grin filling his face, " He's long gone. He was relentlessly torchered, maimed, it was quite enjoyable actually. But I'd have to say the most fun part of his torcher, his own personal hell, wasn't planned at all. He had to watch the one person he truly loved treat him like a monster."

Artemis glared at him, her eyes trained into deadly slits, and she was grasping her bow so hard, her knuckles were becoming white. How dare he? Artemis turned her gaze to Zatanna, barely noticing the tears falling down her face.

" Let. Her. Go." Dick gritted out.

He locked eyes with Zatanna, who smiled sadly. She knew how this ends.

She turned her head towards Artemis, tears freely falling down her face. And mouthed something.

" Kill him." And then Zatanna relaxed

Wally smirked, grasped her head in his arms…and turned it 90 degrees.

Zatanna's lifeless body fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Dick's screams paling in comparison to the mirthless laugh of her killer.

Wally's last words echoed in Artemis's head " _Promise me you won't come back." _And Artemis wanted so badly to listen to them, and to deal with this fake Wally, then give up, and just keep living life.

But she looked down at Zatanna's lifeless body, and then up at her merciless murdurer…and she knew what she had to do.

Wally turned to Dick, about to attack him. But before he could grasp his throat he was knocked back by a blond archer, right into a portal.

And before he could even scream, he was pushed back into the portal, Artemis falling down with him.


	9. Reunion

After having experienced it twice already, Artemis was fairly used to the sensation of feeling like your limbs were being ripped from your body. That didn't make it pleasant, but at least Artemis knew what to expect.

What she didn't expect was the person beside her trying to rip a hole in the portal. Yes, actually rip a hole in it. Wally ( or I guess this one was now Fake Wally) was trying to rip the portal.

He treated it as if he was trying to open a jammed elevator. At first, Artemis thought it wouldn't work. But scarily, it seemed as if a hole was being forcefully ripped into the fabric of the portal.

Just as Artemis could see the speed force equivalent of the park appearing on the other side, Fake Way successfully opened a rip in the portal.

He turned back towards her, a smirk on his face.

" See ya, Arty." He whispered, and with those words he disappeared through the ruptured portal. To where? Artemis had no clue, but she did know that just because he was gone didn't mean he wasn't coming back.

Right after he disappeared Artemis landed in the park. She turned towards the small patch of grass, that mirrored the one in the real world. She bent down to her knees and stared at the place where Zatanna was ki—where she passed.

Bitter tears filled her eyes as she remembered the woman she had once called her best friend.

" I'm so sorry." Artemis whispered as she kneeled by the place where life had left Zatanna's vibrant blue eyes, " I should have noticed it wasn't him. I should've realized it was all a lie! I'm so sorry."

" There's no way you could've known." A voice said from behind her, " they trick your mind into believing something that's not true, into seeing something that's not there."

Artemis whipped her head around to face the man that she had seen countless times through this endeavor, the man that she had thought was trying to kill her, but had actually been trying to save her.

Artemis ran over to him and slapped him.

" How could you!" She cried beating her hands on his chest, " How could you do this! How could you—!" Artemis cried as she hit him, but Wally couldn't help but notice theist were becoming softer, and the cries and sobs were becoming louder.

"—do this to me! How could you make me go after the wrong person," Artemis's eyes flashed, as if she was slowly coming to a realization, she looked up at Wally. Her grey eyes clouded with sadness, and anger, ". How could I go after the wrong person! How could I not know it was you! How could I let her die."

Artemis sobbed as she fell into Wally's arms. She let all of her emotions flow out of her; the loss of losing Zatanna, the pain of realizing she'll never have the future she saw, and the anger she felt as she realized it was all a lie.

Wally stroked her hair as she collapsed into him, " Artemis, this isn't your fault—"

" BUT IT IS!" She cried looking into Wally's eyes, " It's all my fault. Wally, she's dead! Zatanna is dead! All because I couldn't realize I was being tricked!"

" Babe, I'm sorry that happened to you, but you have to know it wasn't your fault at all. The speed force plays tricks on your mind, it turns you into someone you're not. Hell, if you wouldn't have came here, I probably never would've even remembered that I had a life outside of the speed force."

Artemis backed away from him, and wiped stray tears from her face, " What do you mean? I mean about the whole mind tricks thing, what do you mean?" Artemis asked. Pieces were starting to fit together in her mind, as if everything was finally starting to make sense.

Wally took a deep breath, " While you are in the speed force it can make…adjustments to your thoughts. For example, it made me overly rude and cocky."

Artemis snorted, " As if that wasn't already there."

Wally laughed, but continued, " It made you focus your efforts on finding a different Wally, instead of…well…me."

Artemis sighed and ran her hands through her hair. Her tears had started to fade away, and now all that remained was the fiery anger they originated from.

" Still, I should've realized he was fake and you were real! I can't believe that.." Artemis recognized the feelings of helplessness, anger, and fear returning to her, " I should've found you. I should've—"

Artemis stopped talking when she realized something. Wally's face wasn't clouded with anger or judgement, he even looked kind of happy.

" What?" Artemis asked, feeling his infectious smile slowly creep onto her face.

Wally simply kept smiling, he even had the gall to chuckle.

" What?" Artemis laughed.

" I'm just so happy you're here." Wally smiled at Artemis, and brushed stray tears from her face, " I missed you so much."

Artemis just shook her head at him. Only Wally ( The real one ) had the ability to make her smile, even in the worst of times.

" I can't believe you, you're insufferable." Artemis laughed.

" But you love me anyways." He said as he smiled cheekily.

" Yeah," Artemis smiled, as she leaned into him, " I do."

They leaned forward and allowed their lips to touch. Softly at first, both unsure how the other would react. They had been tricked before, believed something that wasn't the truth.

But then they realized the other one was real, not some fake thing concocted by their insanity. Artemis ran her hands through Wally's hair, and he set his hands behind her neck.

As they became more certain of the other, the kiss became more passionate, they threw all the emotions they had been bottling up into it, allowing the other to bear the pain with them.

Artemis smiled into Wally, she hadn't felt this way ever since he died. She remembered going to support groups, crying in her bedroom late at night when she thought no one was there, and not knowing what to do with herself. But here, now, with him so close to her she realized that everything was going to be okay. They had each other, and they would be okay.

Artemis treasured this moment, she knew it was one she would remember for the rest of her life, in fact if she could freeze this one moment in time. In a fake park, in practically the speed equivalent of hell, she would. Because right now, everything was perfect.

But of course all perfect things can never last, especially here.

She ( reluctantly ) pulled away from Wally.

" What is it?" Wally asked.

Artemis smiled.

" Let's get out of here, we can finish this up later…when we're alone." Artemis smirked cheekily, remembering what she had said to Wally in their previous battle.

He simply smiled.

They stood up, grasped each other's hand and walked out the portal, matching grins on their faces.

Right now they thought everything would be fine. If only they knew how wrong they were.

The two reunited love birds were totally unaware of the hell to come. You see, a rip in the portal doesn't just allow things to move through the speed force…it also allows some of the speed force to get out…even once the portal closes.

So, as Wally and Artemis happily walked out of the portal, they were totally unaware of the hell to come.


	10. The EndAlmost

Artemis and Wally smiled, as they saw the portal slowly fade away into nothingness. Artemis could admit, there was something beautiful about the portal. The swirling colors, the light wind, the pure power, but the fact that it was closed gave Artemis a sense of relief, now she didn't have to worry about that psycho following her.

" So Wally—" Artemis started, but she never got to finish because a solid steel blade had just been put to the throat of the man beside her.

" You son of a—" Dick yelled as he held a knife up to Wally's throat.

" DICK!" Artemis yelled, frantically lowering his hand, " This isn't him, it's not the man that killed Zatanna, this is Wally. The real Wally."

Dick cast a painstaking look to Zatanna's lifeless body, before turning back to Wally, knife still on his throat.

" If you're really Wally, then tell me something only he would know." Dick growled.

" This is insane!" Artemis yelled, " Let him go!"

She aimed an arrow at Dick's neck, but he refused to let Wally go.

Wally gasped for breath as he tried to choke out a reply, " The…the circus." Wally gasped out.

Dick's features morphed into shock, as he loosened his grip on the knife. This was Wally. It had to be, not even the team knew about that as in depth as Wally did. But even though this was Wally, Dick still couldn't get over everything that had happened. Part of him was still wondering if he had even made the right decision bringing Wally back.

The knife fell to the ground as Dick just stood in front of Wally.

Wally stepped back and rubbed his neck, his eyes stuck on Zatanna's dead body. How could this have happened? Was it his fault? If he had only been able to tell Artemis then they could've prevented this whole thing.

" It's not your fault." Dick muttered sadly, almost as if he had read Wally's mind.

Wally forced his eyes to look at Dick, and a look of unusual anger filled his eyes. Dick had only seen this look once before: when ever Artemis went undercover.

Wally realized something then, it wasn't his fault, he couldn't have done anything. But he knew someone who could've.

" How could you let her do this?!" He yelled at Dick, " How could you let her risk her life just to save mine? How could you—"

Dick simply stared at him, his mouth agape. This wasn't exactly the reunion he had in mind, whenever he first went to Artemis with the possibility of bringing Wally back.

" Wally!" Artemis interrupted, " It wasn't his decision, it was mine."

Wally looked down at Artemis, and softened. After a few tense moments of silence, he held out his hand to Dick, " I'm sorry" He spoke genuinely, "…about Zatanna."

Dick grasped his hand, " Me too, but I'm glad you're back, Wally."

Even though these two were trying to rebuild the bridge of friendship, there were just some cracks you couldn't fix. Dick had sent Artemis into a speedster hell to save Wally, and Wally just didn't think that was something he could forgive him for. And even though neither one of them would admit it, they knew that their friendship couldn't be the same as it once was.

Nonetheless, they were still happy to see each other, it was just a bit…awkward.

Luckily, their reunion was interrupted by a certain green martian.

" Wally!" M'gann cried, as she practically tackled him.

" M'gann." Wally greeted her, a smile on his face, " It's been so long!"

" Yeah, it has." M'gann said, tints of sadness creeping into her previously cheery voice.

M'gann's face glistened in the darkness as a few stray tears fell down her face.

M'gann opened her mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by a sweeping wind.

A red clad figure stood in front of Wally.

" Wally?" Asked the Flash as he removed his mask, " Is it really you?"

" Uncle Barry?" Wally questioned tears filling his eyes, " Yeah, it's really me."

Barry engulfed Wally in a hug, and Artemis, Dick, and M'gann turned away. This was a private moment, one that they weren't a part of.

Still, even with their back's turned they could still hear part of their conversation.

" How are you alive?" Barry asked sadly, refusing to let go of his nephew.

" Artemis." Wally whispered, " The thought of her allowed me to remember part of myself. But of course, I wasn't fully in control of myself when I saw her. I didn't even recognize her ,Uncle Barry, the only thing I knew was that I wanted to kiss her, and then I knew I couldn't hurt her. I—I"

" Kid, it's not your fault. The speed force played with your mind. The fact that you even had enough sense to know not to hurt her was incredible—"

" No Barry! You don't get it. She didn't even think I was me! She thought I was just a—a—"

Wally cried as he crumpled to his knees in front of his uncle.

Artemis, still turned away from Wally, couldn't stop the tears from coming to her eyes. She still couldn't forgive herself, and even though she knew she should…she couldn't.

" Kid, you're safe now. And if there's one thing I know, it's that that girl loves you. And I don't think anything will ever change that."

" But Uncle Barry, you don't understand, I'm not me anymore. Well I am…but I'm just different."

Barry didn't respond to that, he simply stared at his nephew, ad gathered him in not there hug.

A slow clap filled the ears of all five members, as they whipped their head around to the source.

A mirror mage of Wally filled their gaze, as they menacingly stared at the figure in front of them.

" How did you—" Artemis started.

" It was simple, Arty. You didn't really think that the tear I made was just to get out, did you?" He motioned behind him to the portal that was reforming being him. But this time, the portal seemed unstable , almost as if it would break at any time.

Artemis didn't reply, instead she simply knocked an arrow at the mad man.

Barry ran up to him, and pinned him to the ground.

" Barry, how nice to see you again. We've really missed you in the speed force—"

" Save it!" Barry interrupted, pushing him up against the portal. He tried to force him back in, but it wasn't working.

Fake Wally laughed.

" You can't force me back in Barry, but feel free to keep trying."

Barry growled, but kept trying nonetheless.

Artemis turned behind her, to see M'gann's eyes glowing.

She screamed as she floated into the air…Fake Wally wasn't laughing anymore.

Artemis looked on at them in awe, she had no clue what was going on, but it looked like M'gann was…winning?

Fake Wally was crumbling to the ground, forehead beaded with sweat.

M'gann's eyes glowed brighter, and his skin started to chip.

Pure, raw, human skin started coming off his body in large chunks, getting caught in the wind of M'gann's psychic battle.

Artemis wanted to force her eyes to look away, but they were simply drawn to the scene in front of her.

" DO IT NOW!" M'gann yelled at Barry.

Barry hurriedly pushed the entity through the portal. It's screams piercing Artemis's ears, as it fell through the portal for the last time. This was the last time.

The portal seemed to disappear behind him as he fell. Colors collapsing into each other, until it just faded away.

M'gann fell to the ground with a shriek.

" M'gann!" The all yelled simultaneously.

Artemis and Wally got to her first, and connected eyes over her unconscious body. They both realized that even if the speed force was gone, they may not ever be truly able to defeat it.

It taken so much from them, and neither of them knew of they would ever be able to go back to the way things once were.

But they simply stared at each other, one basic thought ringing through both of their heads.

"_ Where do we go from here?"_

**AN: I'm going on vacation, so sadly I won't be able to post in the next two weeks. But the next chapter will be the final chapter...and it will conclude An Archer's Quest. P.S. the last line of this chapter was inspired by the song 'Where do we go from here' from the musical episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I'm a weird person. :)**


	11. Things That Never Change

**AN: Okay, so I need to rant. Are they going to put Artemis with Will in season 3?! If they do that... then there will be some issues! But you know what? Never mind that right now. This is the 2nd to last chapter of An Archer's Quest! Yeah! I ( almost ) did it! This was my first fic, and I'd just like to thank everyone that reviewed, followed, or faved this fic. This chapter could technically be the end, but I'm going to have one final chapter to tie everything up. So, please enjoy chapter 11 of An Archer's Quest!**

M'gann's unconscious body slumped lifelessly on the ground.

" Dick, check her pulse." Artemis commanded Dick frantically. He nodded, and rushed over to M'gann. He put two fingers on her neck and desperately wished for her to still be alive.

" M'gann," Artemis pleaded," Please wake up." Artemis wiped a few stray tears from her eyes, as M'gann didn't move. She couldn't be dead, she just couldn't be. Artemis tried shaking M'gann gently, but M'gann's body remained cold.

Wally's hand grasped Artemis's shoulder comfortingly, " She's going to be okay." He whispered, but at this point not even Wally could calm Artemis down.

Artemis didn't respond, she simply continued trying to shake M'gann awake. She looked up at Dick, who still hadn't given her any sign of a beating heart.

" Please." Artemis whispered so that no one else could hear, " I already lost Zatanna, I can't lose you too. M'gann please wake up."

" She has a pulse." Dick announced. Artemis sighed with relief, and smiled up at the man behind her.

Wally's face relaxed into one of relief as he smiled down at Artemis.

" She has a pulse, but it's weak." Dick continued, " I don't know anything about Martian biological structure, so I think we should get her to J'onn. "

Artemis turned towards Barry, " How fast?" She asked.

Barry smirked, and Wally put his head in his hands.

" Oh no." Artemis heard Wally groan, " Now he's gonna sa—"

"I'll be back in a flash." Barry boasted, before picking up M'gann.

Wally allowed a smile to creep onto his face as he watched his uncle disappear in the distance. Some things really don't change.

Artemis sighed as she sat herself down by Zatanna's body.

" I'm sorry." Artemis whispered. Zatanna's blue, lifeless eyes still stared up at her. It was as if a part of the sky had been ripped from above. Artemis allowed a single tear to slide down her face, as she placed he two fingers on Zatanna's eyelids. She gently lowered them.

" Goodnight." Artemis cried. With Zatanna's eyes closed, it almost looked as if she could be sleeping, simply taking a break from the crazy world she would have to return to. But she knew that wasn't true, and she knew that she would never see those vibrant blue eyes again.

Dick knelt down next her, " She'd be happy, you know." He told Artemis, still looking down at Zatanna's body.

Artemis looked at him strangely, but listened to him as he continued.

" She'd be happy you got him back," He gestured to the speedster behind them, " She always talked about how she just wished you two could've been happy, and gotten away from the life." Dick sighed as he turned towards Artemis, " I know that she'd be happy right now. And she probably is, wherever she is."

Artemis opened her mouth to say something, but found that words simply refused to come out of her mouth.

Dick turned back to Zatanna,

"tser ni ecaep." He whispered. He knew the words wouldn't have any magical effect, but saying them just felt right.

Wally looked down at her as he plopped himself down beside Artemis.

" Nothing's the same." She whispered, " Everything is different, and I just I don't know what to do."

He set a hand on her shoulder, and she smiled up at him. For a moment, just one moment, everything felt okay. Having him here, with her, made up for all of the pain and suffering everyone had gone through.

They looked into each other's eyes, and so much was said, without saying anything. And even though they both knew that nothing could ever be the same, maybe it didn't have to be.

Maybe they shouldn't try and make everything the same way it was. Maybe it didn't have to be the way it was when it was just the two of them, a Vietnamese lit. Paper, and Brucely. Maybe, it had to be different.

They were different people than they were five months ago. Hardened by loss, torcher, and death. They weren't the same little kids that dressed up to go play superhero, they were much more now, and even though that wasn't a bad thing, they needed to start over.

They couldn't be the people they once were, they couldn't take away parts of themselves to become the perfect puzzle piece, they just needed to change the puzzle.

They didn't know the person in front of them, at least not the same way they did before. But they both did know one thing, they sure as hell loved them.

Wally grinned as he stood up, pulling Artemis with him. She looked at him skeptically, but allowed herself to be pulled up.

" Hi," Wally smiled as he looked at the blond woman in front of him, " I'm Wally West."

Artemis smiled back, "Artemis Crock. it's nice to meet you, Wally."

Wally and Artemis smiled as they grasped hands, intertwining their fingers.

Dick looked at them confusedly, " Did I miss something here?"

Wally turned to Dick and chuckled, " Yeah, I guess you did."

Artemis laughed along with Wally, as they sat back down on the grass.

" Wally, do you maybe want to go get dinner sometime?" Artemis asked him, unable to control the ginormous grin on her face.

" God, well that's a tough question—" Wally started, mockingly scratching his head.

" Wally." Artemis interrupted.

Wally smiled, " I'd love to."

" Yeah, you bet you'd love to. If you would've kept up that charade of " Hmm, well don't know"—" Artemis's rant was silenced by Wally's lips on hers.

He broke the kiss apart and smiled.

" I'd love to." He repeated.

" Me too." Artemis replied

Dick made a gagging sound in the background.

" Come on lovebirds, let's go."

Artemis glared at him, and threw a rock at him.

" Ow!" Dick yelled, " What was that for?"

Artemis shrugged, " I just kind of wanted to hit you with a rock."

Wally laughed behind her, prompting a playful glare from his friend.

" C'mon babe, birdy told us to go, so let's go." Wally smirked as he picked up Artemis and ran away. Leaving Dick in the dust.

" Great! Yeah! I'll just find a ride back. Maybe call an Uber!" Dick yelled after them, but they were already long gone.

" Did you really have to do that?" Artemis asked Wally, whilst he was carrying her.

Wally seemed to think it over for a moment, " Hmmm, yeah. I did have to do that."

Artemis laughed, and hit him in the head.

" What was that for?" Wally asked.

" Being such a kissable idiot." Artemis responded, smirking, " Now drop me, I don't think going into a restaurant, being carried by the deceased is such a good idea."

" Whatever you say, babe." Wally smiled down at

Because even though almost everything was different, some things will never change.


	12. The End

**AN: It's my final chapter! Yay! Thank you to everyone that read this, and an especially large thank you to everyone that reviewed, favorited, or followed this fic! So, please enjoy the final chapter of An Archer's Quest.**

_ 4 weeks later..._

" Hey, " Wally consoled, gripping her shoulder lightly, " You don't have to do this, everyone will understand if—"

" No," Artemis interrupted, smiling at herself and Wally in the mirror. The looked pretty good in all black, even if it was for such a somber occasion, " I want to go, no, I need to. If it were the other way around, I know she would go to mine.

Wally sighed and stroked his hair, " Okay, but if you want to leave at anytime—"

" Then I'll catch a ride with an insanely handsome speedster."

Wally mockingly threw a hand over his heart, " Babe, have you been cheating on me…with Barry!"

Artemis laughed.

" I mean seriously, it all makes sense now—"

" Actually—" Artemis interrupted, " I was thinking of you, but now that I think about it…"

Wally's eyes widened, Artemis laughed some more.

" You really are an idiot," She muttered, before pulling him in for a kiss. All shock disappeared from Wally's face as he realized Artemis was joking. She pulled away from the kiss, and playfully smiled, " But you are very cute."

Wally smiled as he leaned down for another kiss, " I may be cute, but you're beautiful."

Artemis smiled up at him, but something in the back of the room caught her eye. She walked away from Wally over to the object.

It was nothing special, simply a gold chain necklace that had been hanging on a drawer. Artemis picked it up gently, as if one wrong move would break it.

" It was hers." Artemis stated, tears clouding her eyes, " She gave it to me last year. She said that I needed it more than she did, that it would bring me good luck."

Artemis chuckled bitterly, but was hard to ignore the loud echo of sobs behind the laughs.

" Now, I just wish she would have kept the necklace. In the end, it was her that needed the good luck more than I did."

Artemis furiously wiped away her tears as she turned back to Wally, " Let's go, I don't want to be late."

Wally nodded and picked Artemis up, before speeding them both away.

They landed at a sleek steel warehouse.

Wally turned towards Artemis, before offering her his hand, " Hey, are you sure your up for this?"

Artemis took his hand, " Yeah, I am."

They walked into the warehouse to find a beautiful setup. Gold chairs were set up in even lines, all facing towards a stage that held a three things. One of this things was a coffin, one was a podium, and one was a picture of the most beautiful woman Artemis had ever known: Zatanna Zatara.

An awkward coughing filled Artemis's ears. She looked up to find Dick standing at the podium, awkwardly holding the mic in his hands, " If everyone could please take their seats."

Wally and Artemis sat in the front row, along with a few other people.

Conner and M'gann were there, holding hands. They looked the spitting image of a respectful couple. Wally was shocked to have heard they had broken up at one point, they always seemed to be so madly in love.

Looking closer, you could see that M'gann and Conner weren't just holding hands, they were grasping for support. Both of them held onto the other as if it was the only thing keeping them above water…which it probably was.

Another seat was filled by Rachel. Her and Zatanna had become close when they joined the league together, she looked just as upset as anyone. She tried to disguise them with makeup, but Artemis could tell she had dark bags under her eyes.

Rocket's bags were barely visible, if you weren't looking you probably would never notice them. Artemis could only tell because she was doing the same thing.

Sitting next to Rocket was Kadur'ahm. Hearing of Zatanna's death really hit him hard. Whenever the team lost Wally, Kaldur'ahm felt that it was a noble sacrifice to save the world. But, he also felt it was his fault. He turned that sadness into fuel, getting him through the following days. But for Zatanna, he knew he couldn't have done anything.

He couldn't have done anything, there was no way he could've saved her, and he wasn't even there. There was no blame to be placed on him, and that tore him apart. He couldn't have done anything, even if he had been there, so Zatanna's death just filled him with grief.

Wally and Artemis had seats, of course. And so did Dick. He would take his seat whenever he finished speaking. But the real shocker was the person filling seat number eight: Giovanni Zatara.

Not Dr. Fate, simply Giovanni Zatara. It had taken a lot of convincing from Artemis, but she had managed to con Vince fate to let Zatara out for this occasion, and even though fate certainly had his reservations, he wasn't going to stop someone from going to his daughter's funeral.

Giovanni simply sat there, staring blankly ahead. He had tears falling down his face, and had a blank look in his eyes. As if, part of him wasn't whole. He looked as if, he had died inside but the insides just hadn't caught up to the outsides yet. Still he looked respectfully up at Dick, probably wondering what he had to say about his daughter.

" I would like to welcome you all to the funeral of Zatanna Zatara."

Dick let those words hang in the air for a moment. He allowed the sheer horror of those words to infect all those in this warehouse.

" Zatanna was one of the smartest, bravest, most amazing people I knew. When I first met her, I knew she was different. I knew she was nothing like most of us hero types, she wasn't rich, she didn't feel an obligation to help people, and she didn't have some ulterior motive. She just wanted to get out of the house, and by doing so she became one of the greatest heroes I ever knew." Dick frowned as he wiped a few stray tears from his eyes.

He got a polite applause as he sat back down in his seat. He nudged Artemis a bit, " Hey, you're up."

Artemis gulped loudly and nodded.

Wally squeezed her hand, " You're gonna do great."

He said it so confidently, even Artemis almost believed him.

When she got up to the podium Artemis took the mic in her hand.

" Zatanna Zatara was one of the most amazing heroes this league has ever seen. Everyone knows that, especially the people in this room. But there were some things you didn't know about her. Zatanna Zatara was spontaneous, brash, flirty, spunky, witty, and yeah, sometimes she was a bit of a bitch. But, I loved her for it.

The first time Zatanna and I met, I didn't really trust her. I didn't trust anyone. But, instead of expecting my trust, she decided to earn it, and in doing so she became my best friend.

It's been a month since that portal closed, a month since her death. After she died I didn't think I would ever recover, but I had some help, " Artemis smiled down at Wally, " But even with that help, I still felt broken. But then I realized something, Zatanna wouldn't want me just sitting on my ass, mourning her death. No, she would want me to be putting somebody guys back in jail.

But still, let's not try and put this behind us, let's not try and forget the great superhero she was, let's not try and move on. Let's try and take all of this sadness and grief, and use it to make other peoples lives better. Because that's what Zatanna would've wanted."

Artemis walked down from the podium to a thunderous applause. She sat back down next to Wally, who planted a sweet kiss on her cheek.

The rest of the ceremony was a bit of a blur for Artemis, she kind of tried to tune it out, and instead focus on the great moments she had with Zatanna. But after what seemed like an eternity, the funeral was finally over.

She turned towards Wally and sent him a look, she wanted to leave…badly. He was about to speed her out, whenever a voice stopped them.

" Artemis, " Mr. Zatara stated, tears pooling out of his eyes, " I just want to let you know, you were her best friend too."

Artemis was about to respond, whenever Zatara pulled out a familiar yellow helmet, and pulled it over his face.

Without warning, Wally picked her up, and sped her out of there.

When they got home, Artemis and Wally sat on their couch.

" Hey, Wally?" Artemis asked.

" Yeah?"

" I love you."

" I love you too."

And when Artemis faced Wally, and she looked in his eyes, she knew she was exactly where she wanted to be. Right here, right now, with Wally West. Because he was the man she always had and aways will love.

No matter what obstacles gets thrown in their way, they will defeat it. Because, in the end, they were Wally West and Artemis Crock. And together they kicked ass.

Besides, Artemis thought it was adorable that Wally had no idea that she knew about that wedding ring he had hidden in his pocket.


End file.
